There You Are Anna
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: A short one shot about Elsa and Anna :D BTW My arm is free the numb pain


**Good news you guys! The numb pain in my arm finally went away so know I can write well! :D Anyways, here's a very short one shot of Elsa looking for Anna. Inspired by Eungalchi from Deviantart :D**

* * *

It's a nice sunny day in Arendelle and things around the castle were going rather slowly and calm. Elsa, The Queen of Arendelle, was finish with her studies and is out in the courtyard. She begins to look around, frantically, as if she was in desperate need of something.

"Anna" She said loudly into the courtyard. Nothing was heard from anything or anyone out there.

"Anna!" She said again, cupping her hand over her mouth, making her voice louder this time.

Still, nothing was heard. Elsa then tries for a third one. "Anna!" She said for the third time. Hoping that the third time will be the charm but no luck at all. Elsa feels a pit of loneliness welling up inside of her. "Oh where are you Anna?!"

Elsa cried out as she drops to her knees as if she loss all strength in her legs. At that moment, Elsa felt tears threatening to fall from her face. Just as one drop of tear was about to come from her eye, a bark was heard. Elsa quickly look up and saw a small brown dog, staring at her with its tongue hanging out and had a green necklace around its neck with the Arendelle symbol on it.

"Anna?" Elsa ask as if she was uncertain about the dog.

"BOW!" Anna bark as she jump onto Elsa! This was all Elsa need to be convince.

"Oh Anna! There you are!" Elsa burst out loud as she quickly grab the dog off from the ground. She then smiles as she begins to check her "Look at you! You became so cute and light!"

Anna wags her tail and licks Elsa on the cheek in excitement and Elsa blush slightly from the display of affection from the dog.

Suddenly, an confuse and feminine voice "Ehhhh? Excuse me?"

* * *

Elsa then turns around only to come face to face with her younger sister, Anna. Startled by the sudden appearance, Elsa recoil back lightly before she says "Ah! Hello Anna. What brings you here?"

"You call for me remember?" Anna said

Elsa was confused for a minute but then quickly catch on "Oh no I was calling for Anna..My dog"

"Your dog?" Anna then realize something "Wait a minute. Is that the same dog that we saw from one of our people's family?"

Elsa look down and shyly says "I don't know...maybe"

Anna gasp as she cover her mouth "Elsa! You didn't dognapped her did you?"

"No, I didn't. I actually heard that the family couldn't have the dog stay with them anymore for some medical reason so they were looking around all over the Kingdom to find this dog a home. I happen to walk by at the time and I glance over for a moment. I was going to keep going but something told me to look back. When I did, I saw Anna, so innocent and fragile, in the box with such sad eyes! Then she look over at me and at that point, I knew I couldn't take it anymore! I walk over to the couple and said that I will take in Anna and gave some gold for a gift. They thank me and kiss Anna goodbye as they quickly disappear from view. And me and Anna been close ever since" Elsa finished

"Awww Elsa. That was so cute!" Anna squealed

"Thanks" Elsa responded as she still kept a grip of Dog Anna.

* * *

Instantly, something snap into Anna's head "But what made you name the dog after me?" She ask in wonder

Elsa looks at Anna then close her eyes. She takes in a deep breath before she talk "Because you were always out spending time with Kristoff and Sven and Olaf is out playing somewhere, I get lonely most of the time. Since I brung Anna home, she remind me so much of you! She's kind, friendly, playful, and very warm at heart"

Anna couldn't help but smile at hearing this. Elsa smile too as she continue on "So when you were not here at the Castle, I will at least have this Anna to keep me company. I mean if I can't hang with one Anna at least I got another one that's here with me"

Elsa then rubs Dog Anna's belly whose tongue was sticking out of her mouth. Elsa couldn't but to do a tiny laugh at the dog.

Anna then gasp in surprise as she came into realization! It is true what Elsa said! Ever since she thaw, Anna had always been busy hanging with others instead of the main person she try to hang with ever since she was little.

She assume that since she's the Queen, she will never get lonely and have someone to talk to but she forgot that she's the one who truly understands Elsa more than anyone.

"Ohh Elsie!" Anna said kindly and quietly as she quickly made her way to her sister and the dog. She pulls Elsa into a sisterly embrace "You will always have me so don't think for a moment that you are alone!"

Dog Anna bow in agreement which earn a soft giggle from Anna. "Well you have two of me now!" She adds in

Now it was Elsa turn to share a soft giggle as well. She smiles warmly at Anna and says "Thank you Anna"

Anna gave her the best grin she could manage. It was then at that moment, Dog Anna licks both Elsa and Anna on the side of their cheek. Anna then lets out a funny howl into the sky. This made the two sisters break into everlasting laughter that they would know will last for a while.

* * *

**I know the ending was pretty cheesy What do you guys think of this one? Review please and thank you! :D**


End file.
